It is desirable to construct mailer type business forms so that they may be made as simply as possible, yet at the same time contain as much information as possible. It is also highly desirable to have a reply envelope with many mailers. All of these desideratum are accomplished according to the invention by providing an intermediate, and then a final mailer, that is formed by eccentrically C-folding a single sheet of paper.
The mailer according to the invention is particularly advantageous because the components thereof, especially forming the return envelope portion, are disposed so that to open the mailer along the longitudinal dimension thereof, one needs only to detach at a perforation where the mailer is only two plies thick instead of three plies thick. Thus, the mailer is easy to open. As soon as the mailer is opened, the reply envelope is readily accessible, and the reply envelope is formed with a statement or coupon portion connected along one edge thereof by a perforation. Thus, one has the coupon or statement that is desirably returned in the reply envelope connected to the envelope so that it cannot get lost.
Also, according to the invention, one opens the mailer along a central vertical perforation in addition to the longitudinal perforation, the vertical perforation dividing the mailer into two parts, one part comprising the return envelope with attached statement or coupon, and the other forming a "booklet" having six parts (faces), with pages of the booklet detachable from each other. The mailer has a maximum amount of area that can be imaged with indicia that is useful, or the "booklet" part can be a coupon book or the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided from a single sheet of paper having front and back faces, parallel top and bottom edges, and first and second parallel side edges. The intermediate comprises: First and second lines of weakness extending parallel to the top and bottom edges, and defining the sheet into first, second, and third panels, the first and second lines of weakness being positioned so that the first panel is bordered by the top edge and the first line of weakness, and is smaller than the second and third panels, which are substantially identical in size, the second panel between the first and third panels. A third line of weakness extending between the top and bottom edges parallel to the side edges and spaced a substantial distance from the side edges to define each of the panels into first and second sub-panels, the first sub-panel of each being defined by the first side edge, and the second sub-panel of each being defined by the second side edge. The first sub-panel of the first panel back face comprises reply addressee indicia imaged thereon. The first sub-panel of the third panel back face having a first non-heat seal adhesive pattern disposed thereon generally parallel to the top edge, and adjacent the second line of weakness. And, second adhesive pattern means disposed adjacent the first and second side edges, and the bottom edge, for sealing the panels together when folded into a mailer about the first and second lines of weakness.
The outgoing addressee indicia is preferably imaged on the back face of the second sub-panel of the first panel spaced a first predetermined distance from the first line of weakness, and a cutout is formed in the second sub-panel of the second panel also spaced substantially the first predetermined distance from the first line of weakness, so that when the sheet is folded into a mailer about the first and second lines of weakness, the outgoing addressee indicia is visible through the cutout.
The intermediate also comprises third and fourth adhesive patterns disposed on the back face of the first sub-panel of the third panel generally parallel to the side edges, the third adhesive pattern being adjacent but spaced from the first side edge, and the fourth adhesive pattern adjacent the third line of weakness, the third and fourth adhesive patterns cooperating with the first sub-panel front face to form a reply envelope when the sheet is folded about the first and second lines of weakness. The second adhesive pattern means preferably comprises a fifth strip of adhesive extending between the third and fourth adhesive patterns on the back face of the first sub-panel of the third panel, with a continuation thereof extending on the back face of the second sub-panel of the third panel, and sixth and seventh strips of adhesive extending on the back face of the second and third panels adjacent the first and second side edges, respectively, substantially the entire length of the second and third panel. The second adhesive pattern means and the third and fourth adhesive patterns may be heat seal, permanent adhesive, or pressure activated adhesive such as used with the "SpeediSealer.RTM." sealing device sold by Moore Business Forms, Inc., of Lake Forest, Ill. The first adhesive pattern may be rewettable adhesive, or pressure sensitive adhesive covered by a strip of release paper. Security screen indicia may be imaged on the back face of the first sub-panel of the third panel.
The intermediate may also comprise fourth and fifth lines of weakness formed in the second or third panels, respectively, parallel to, adjacent, equi-distant from and straddling the second line of weakness. The fifth line of weakness is immediately adjacent the first adhesive pattern and closer to the second line of weakness than the first adhesive pattern. The fourth and fifth lines of weakness are closer to the second line of weakness than the top edge when the first panel is folded about the first line of weakness. Outgoing addressee indicia is imaged on the front face of the second panel, adjacent, but spaced from, the second line of weakness, and outgoing return addressee indicia is imaged on the front face of the second panel adjacent the fourth line of weakness, and spaced further from the second line of weakness and the fourth line of weakness is spaced from the second line of weakness.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form is provided. The mailer comprises the following elements: First, second, and third plies, the first ply sandwiched between the second and third plies. The second and third plies both having a first width and first length, and the first ply having the first length but a second width, less than the first width; and each of the plies having top and bottom faces, and plies first and second side edges. The first ply has reply address indicia imaged on the top face thereof. Permanent adhesive means are disposed between the third ply top face and the first ply bottom face for forming a return envelope including a flap, the flap being formed by the third ply and extending with respect to the first ply so that no portion of the first ply overlaps the flap. Addressee-activatable adhesive is disposed on the flap top face. Aligned first and second lines of weakness are formed in the second and third plies respectively adjacent the flap, at a point wherein no portion of the first ply overlaps the lines of weakness; and a third line of weakness connects an edge of the second ply opposite the first line of weakness with an edge of the third ply. And, indicia is imaged on the bottom face of the second ply, the bottom face of the second ply in face-to-face engagement with the top face of the first ply.
The mailer may also include outgoing return addressee indicia imaged on the top face of the second ply adjacent the first line of weakness, and postage placement indicating indicia imaged on the bottom face of the third ply flat portion.
The permanent adhesive means for forming the reply envelope may comprise: A first strip of adhesive spaced a substantial distance from the first and second side edges and parallel thereto, and a second strip of adhesive adjacent, but somewhat spaced from, the first edge. It may further comprise a third strip of adhesive adjacent the second edge holding the top face of the first ply in contact with the bottom face of the second ply, a fourth strip of adhesive adjacent the second edge holding the bottom face of the first ply in contact with the rod face of the second ply, a fifth strip of adhesive closer to the first edge than the second strip for holding the top face of the first ply in contact with the bottom face of the second ply, and a sixth strip of adhesive closer to the first edge than the second strip for holding the bottom face of the first ply in contact with the top face of the second ply. Third, fourth and fifth aligned lines of weakness may also be formed in the first, second and third plies, respectively, extending parallel to the side edges, adjacent the first strip of adhesive, but closer to the second edge than the first strip of adhesive. A seventh strip of adhesive is disposed between the fifth line of weakness and the second edge for holding the bottom face of the first ply in contact with the top face of the third ply. Also, a sixth line of weakness may be formed in the first ply and extend between the third line of weakness and the second edge immediately adjacent the seventh strip of adhesive. A cutout and outgoing addressee indicia may be provided in the second and on the first plies, respectively, as described above with respect to the intermediate. Also, there may be sixth through eighth and ninth through eleventh lines of weakness extending parallel to and adjacent the first and second edges, respectively, in the first, second and third plies, respectively, for allowing ready detachment of the third through sixth strips of adhesive from the rest of the plies, to facilitate opening of the mailer.
The invention also comprises a method of opening a multi-ply mailer having a built-in return envelope, and having top, bottom and first and second side edges. The mailer has a first line of weakness extending through all plies between the top and bottom thereof spaced a substantial distance from both the first and second edges, and a second line of weakness extends between less than all plies, immediately adjacent and parallel to the top. Outgoing addressee indicia is visible from the outside of the mailer, the outgoing addressee indicia being right-side up when the top of the mailer is above the bottom. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Tearing the mailer along the first line of weakness to separate it into two components, one component including a return envelope, and to gain access to the second line of weakness. Then, (b) tearing each of the two components along the second line of weakness to gain access to the interior of the two components, including the return envelope. The mailer also preferably comprises third and fourth lines of weakness extending parallel to the first line of weakness through all plies of the mailer adjacent the first and second side edges, respectively. There is a further step (c) of, prior to step (b), tearing the mailer at the third and fourth line of weakness.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile, easy open, mailer that may be formed by eccentrically C-folding a single sheet of paper, and an intermediate and method of opening associated therewith. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.